Lady Shiva
Sandra Woosan (サンドラ・ウーサン, Sandora Ūsan), also known as Lady Shiva (レディ・シヴァ, Redi Shiva), is a highly trained and extremely dangerous assassin whose skills are known to be unmatched. She selects many of her targets simply to test her skills, but there were no known survivors. She is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (Joker in disguise) to kill Batman, Shiva exploits the opportunity to implement several operations throughout Gotham that would serve as seeds for massive plans instrumental in an insidious conspiracy to wipe Gotham clean of corruption, crime, pollution, and most of its population in the years to come. Under the orders of Ra's al Ghul, the mastermind and leader of the secret and worldwide organization, The League of Shadows, Shiva is put in command of a squadron of his trained soldiers, and uses them to murder corrupt cops and countless criminals in order to lure Batman into a series of tests to see if he would be a worthy addition to the organization, perhaps even serve as Ra's right hand man and eventual successor. Manipulating political activist, Quincy Sharp, into taking parts in Arkham Asylum, using the Joker's destructive schemes for chaos and anarchy as incentive to do so, Shiva helps to instigate a chain of events that would aid Ra's in assuming complete control of Gotham and, eventually, the world and wipe out countless innocent individuals in their goal of "cleansing" the world. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kelly Hu (English), Not Known (Japanese) *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5ft. 7in. *Weight: 135lbs. Attributes: *Highly skilled martial artist Gallery File:Arkham_origins.png|Shiva's file close-up. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Black Mask *League of Shadows **Rā's al Ghūl **Talia al Ghūl *Black Mask *Joker *other assasins *Killer Croc *Bane *Electrocutioner *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Firefly *Copperhead Rivals Enemies *GCPD **Branden *Batman *Robin *Nightwing Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Master Swordsman Equipment Weapons *Sword Strength level Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Shiva, along with Bane, Copperhead, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Electrocutioner, Killer Croc and Firefly, are hired by Black Mask to kill Batman for a reward of $50,000,000. While taking up the hunt along with the other assassins, Shiva, knowing that "the Master" was interested in him until he died, instead opts to test the vigilante's mantle; intending to pick up the reward as a consolation prize should he fail. First luring the vigilante by using an abandoned baby carriage and a recording of a crying baby, Shiva instructs him to find and save an "Innocent Man" before he dies in the Burnley district. While Shiva used ninja skills to further test his abilities, the Batman was able to save the innocent police officer, whom Shiva and her ninja had captured, and also tracked down the body of another officer whom Shiva had killed due to his corruption. While disappointed that the vigilante refused to agree that Gotham City needed to be purged instead of rehabilitated, Shiva instructed him to go to the Wonder Tower in the Sheldon Park district to finish the test; which involved a trail of combat between Batman, Shiva and a group of League of Shadows ninjas. With Batman surviving the trail and besting her ninja, Shiva allowed the vigilante to live; withdrawing herself from the hunt and said that Batman is as good as her master said. Batman attempts to take her into custody but Shiva vanishes, with Batman knowing this isn't the last he has seen of her. Before she leaves, she hints that she is working on behalf of a higher authority. Notes and Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Villains Category:League of Shadows Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen